Summer Day
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Just a short drabble of another 'peaceful' day on summer's extra heat. WolframXYuuri.


Disclaimer: I want KKM to be mine! I want Wolfram to be mine! (duck under table) But before I can have KKM, I'll have to lose my life first, so…okay, it's not mine. (sigh)

A/N: Just a short drabble written within two hours which comes across to my melting brain through the heat of my own room…( I don't live in the country with four season though…But I wish I can :P) Let's just say this is a short boring fic because the author feels a bit bored. :D So perhaps you find this not interesting. Heheheh...WolframXYuuri. R&R is very welcomed! XD Really sorry for bad grammar and vocabulary errors and tedious story. Heheh…I miss writing fluff one. Oh, also one thing! Stay back, you, yaoi hater! Not good for ya!

By Ruby-dream

* * *

**Summer Day**

"It's hot…"

"Stupid wimp." Wolfram averted his eyes ephemerally from his thick ancient book with yellow torn pages on his lap to the raven lad who utterly looked as if he would die because of summer's far-from-over temperature.

"Don't care…hot…" Yuuri collapsed on the bed jadedly, ignoring the blonde's likely tirade. "Is there no air conditioner here?"

"Airu what?" The young prince cocked an eyebrow, apparently was not pleased and felt a twinge of jealousy.

"…Never mind." Yuuri flipped his hand on the air wearily. "Darn heat…"

He threw an envy stare on his fiancé who rested coolly against bed frame by Yuuri's side on the bed and didn't seem interested on freezing the whole place up or affected by the over heat of middle of summer. For this once, he felt slight jealousy for having fire elemental. Grumbling in vague words, he dumped his face back on the pillow with a heavy huff.

It was only a flitting two seconds before Yuuri heard a low mumble and felt a soothing light wind over his wilted figure. A fluttering white plain paper between delicate ivory soft yet strong fingers generated a gentle draft, shoving away temporarily the heat which once lingered within the Maou bedroom.

"Wolfram?" He finally managed smartly as he peeked up on his accidental fiancé.

Glaring on the upper ceiling as if he was ready to put the whole room in fire, he flushed feverishly and scowled, "It's because you're wimp who can't shut up over the summer's heat."

"Don't call me wimp…!" Yuuri exclaimed idly, starting to doze away through the comfort of pleasant temperature.

"Shut up or I will stop swishing for you." He threatened apathetically.

Resting his chin on his knee at ease, Wolfram kept flapping the paper leisurely, watching quietly at his fiancé, his king as the black hair lad closed his lids to take a serene catnap. The book once on his lap was lying forgotten beside his pillow. Time seemed passing slower than usual, at least before Yuuri replied back.

"Stop swishing and I'll get you into heat..."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't." Wolfram retorted back, a bit gentler than a scold. "I'm a fire elemental Mazoku to remind you…wimp."

"Yes, I can and I know I can." He rolled to face his stubborn fiancé with predatory smile.

"What are you thin…"

A muffled sound escaped from Wolfram as Yuuri claimed his cherry lips passionately. Before Wolfram could protest the abrupt action out, the other companion turned over the blond prince and cuddled him tightly on the bed like a teddy bear.

"Yuuri!" The young prince cried instantly with deep rose-colored on his cheeks. "Let me go!"

Yuuri smiled mischievously and returned to his previous spot while he was staring gleefully on the golden haired boy who blushed madly and sweated nervously.

"See? Is it hot now?" The Maou beamed and poked on Wolfram's cheek teasingly.

_Twitch_

"…That all is only a joke?" Wolfram growled menacingly.

Yuuri sat up rapidly, trying to maintain some safe distance with false smile. "W…Wait, let me explain…"

"Yuuri…I'LL KILL YOU!"

Wolfram threw himself out of bed to chase his victim when the other hysterical boy had run through the door for his life, screaming frantically for help and a bucket of water.

"I said let me explain!"

"No explanation, you, _cheater_!"

"Come on! It's hot!"

"You won't feel hot anymore once I kill you! Get back here, you, _amateur_!"

"Wolf! Come on!" A long whine echoed along the hallway.

* * *

"What was that scream anyway?" Annisina asked lazily as she rested her chin on library's table. Her brain couldn't work accurately if the heat just got worsened that she decided on neglecting her research. Just once in a while… 

"I wonder." Conrad chuckled.

"Heika…I wish I can save you…" Gunter wailed vulnerably and sighed with his limped figure against the table on Annisina's opposite. "Forgive me. To think Heika's guardian lost to over-high-temperature of summer…"

"That's right! I'll invent something to cool the air!" Annisina raised her fist high on the air victoriously before slumped back to her previous seat sluggishly. "Maybe later…It's too hot…"

A smile was left to remain curving on Conrad's lips.

Soon the long cry was heard only as a far echo…Another normal day on summer was about going to pass again.

Owari!

* * *

Yay! It's done! I feel a bit lazy and hot too just by writing this fic. Maybe I'll write sequel for this one. Just a maybe. :P Review please :D Thanks for reading! Sorry for too OOC Yuuri and Gunter! (hid herself) 


End file.
